Who Else Should I do
by saphire131
Summary: Bonnie and Damon have been trapped in 1994 for 2 months and it is starting to get to one of them.
1. Chapter 1: I Need Some

**Hello, everybody, how you doing? I know I need to update** _ **What every Witch Needs**_ **and I have an idea for the first comeback chapter. But any-who, I have been wanting to write a story like this for a while now, and I haven't seen many stories like this even though it seems like an easy target for a story. The ones I have found are either super freaking long and sometimes I just want to get to the good stuff, and if there is more like this I probably haven't been looking hard enough. Well I will stop being vague and get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 1: I need some.**

'I am so fucking horny,' Thought Damon as flipped over the pancake for breakfast for seemed like the millionth time since they have arrived in 1994. Damon and Bonnie had been stuck in 1994 for two months now, or at least he thinks it has been two months, he had kind of lost count of the days. Damon never goes this long without some sort sexual interaction from a female, and there was only one available right now.

"Good morning, Damon." Bonnie walked into the kitchen wearing shorts and t-shirt. Which normally is not a sexy thing, Damon was more a leather and heels kind of guy. But Everyday Bonnie was looking more and more hot. It was probably and proximity and deprivation, though he will not lie, he had always thought the little witch was hot. She had a tight little body, being a cheerleader in high school. She was always feisty, never put up with his crap, which he liked. He loved a girl who was a challenge and had a lot of fire. Though he cared for Elena a lot she was a little vanilla.

"Good morning, Bon Bon." Damon said, he had started calling her that about 2 week into being stuck here, it first made her furious, but now she doesn't even acknowledge it, she has just gotten used to it.

"What's for breakfast?" Bonnie asked, already knowing the answer. It was a game they played asking what was for breakfast. Sometimes Damon would be extra playful. Today was one of those days.

"Scrambled eggs, sausage, hash browns, and strawberries," Damon said in his sexiest Italian voice.

"Very sexy," Bonnie said with a smirk, as she sat down on a bar stool.

'Your sexy,' Damon thought as he watched her move into her seat, wishing he could see her shorts stretch across her thighs and hips as was his new favorite hobby. He shook his head returning to his task of placing pancakes on two respective plates. He passed Bonnie her plate of pancakes and moved around the island to sit next to her, purposely rubbing against her when sat down.

"Pass the syrup," Bonnie said ignoring the fact that he brushed against her. She had gotten used to his closeness about a month ago. Despite his cold demeanor, Damon was a very touchy guy, Stefan even told her so once, that when they were human Damon showed way more physical emotion always hugging and slapping people on the back. He had shown it quite a few times since coming here, whenever they went somewhere new he would lead the way and hold her hand so he couldn't lose her. Whenever moved past her he would grab her waist to gently move her out of his way, little things like that.

"Not until I get mine first," Damon said, putting on a show of pouring syrup over his pancakes.

"Oh, give it to me," Bonnie said snatching the bottle away from him.

"We need to go to the store anyway, since you like using half the bottle of syrup every morning."

"Hey, do you want me to choke on dry pancakes?"

"It's not like you're going to die, you will just end up back here anyway."

Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him playfully, Damon leaned forward pretended to try to take a bite out of her tongue, causing her to slip her tongue back in her mouth. Which was a shame because Damon would have loved to suck her pink tongue into his mouth until she moaned. 'God, I need to get some." Damon thought.

"Fine, we'll eat and then go to the store." Bonnie turned back to her food, wondering when she and Damon had gotten so playful. They had always had banter, though it had originally been genuine hate and distrust, it had morphed. Now it was just jokes and playfulness, though every now and then it got real bad and they were back to hating each other, though it didn't last long.

"Okay, I will wash these dishes and we can go," Bonnie bounced off her stool, picked up her and Damon's plates.

"Hey, who said I was done?" Damon asked grouchy at her sunny disposition.

"My eyes did, you stopped eating three minutes ago." Bonnie said not looking for the dish towel. "Where is the towel?"

"Right here," Damon said, tossing the towel to Bonnie that he had on his shoulder. Bonnie hadn't turned around yet and she missed catching it. She bent over to pick it up causing every part of Damon to wake up.

'There is my favorite thing now, Bonnie's ass.' Damon's new thing was purposely dropping things and making Bonnie pick them up, especially if she had shorts on. It drove him crazy.

'I need to get some.'

 **To be Continued.**

 **What did you think? I thought it was a nice beginning I got thoughts for the next chapters. I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

**Well hello my fellow TVD Fans, how is life going for you? I just want to thank all of you for your support and enjoyment of my new story, I did not expect to get so many follows and to receive such a positive response from this story. All I can say is that I appreciate you guys very much. To** **, yes I will probably change the rating to M, and to guest Jenny yes Bonnie does have some feelings for Damon but it is complicated. So on with the story.**

 **Chapter 2: Let the games begin**

"What should we pick up first?" Bonnie said taking the cart from Damon as they stepped into the grocery store.

"Well let's start with the syrup since that is the main thing we need." Damon answered Bonnie with slight annoyance. He loved and hated the fact that she is so chipper and cheerful. He knew they needed to have hope to get through this ordeal, they had already had it out over this particular subject. But then again it was annoying to see this kind of oblivious cheerfulness especially when you're so horny your dick could break through cement.

"Well, aren't you snippy today," Bonnie responded as she turned down the aisle for syrup. They both had brought their sunglass even though they were inside the store. It was a tradition that they now started.

"Shut up, Bonnie, not everybody is a morning person," Damon said as he grabbed two bottles of maple syrup.

"It is 1 pm."

"That is still too early for me. I usually don't go to sleep until 10 am." Damon responded without looking at Bonnie, while he casually grabbed for a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"You're such a frat boy, and why do we need chocolate syrup?" Bonnie asked with a smirk.

"I am much too cool for a fraternity, I am more of a sorority type of guy," Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Bonnie. "And one night I might want to top something with syrup."

'Like your breast, I can't wait to find out how you taste.' Damon thought as he licked his lips watching Bonnie lead the cart down to the dairy aisle for milk.

"I guess we could both use a treat, you get ice cream for your syrup and I will get a treat for myself," Bonnie said with a smile as she turned to get her treat, leaving the cart with Damon.

"I'm the only treat you will ever need," Damon mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, just go get your damn candy."

"Fine," Bonnie said before sticking her tongue at him for the second time that day.

"You keep sticking your tongue out like that and I am going to take it for myself." Damon said with a smoldering look.

Bonnie quickly put her tongue back in her mouth and rushed to the candy aisle for her Gummi Bears. Bonnie had realized that Damon was being oddly seductive today, it was something she had always known about him, using seduction to make the day a little less boring. Even when he was mad he didn't quit. One of the first times she had spoken to him he had done it. When he wanted the amulet he tried to use seduction to get from her touching her face and getting into her personal space. Bonnie realized the Damon must be feeling the side effects of being without a female for so long.

'Well I am here." Bonnie thought wistfully, then pushed it aside. If Bonnie was being totally honest with herself it she had always found Damon attractive, not even the crazy, killing people for no reason thing had dampened the desire she felt for him. It kind of hurt her self-esteem that he has been with almost every girl they had ever associated with including both her best friends and had never once showed her any interest other than the occasional flirt, but he does that with everybody.

"I have got stop thinking like this," Bonnie mumbled to herself as she grabbed the two bags of gummi bears.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself, people will think you're crazy," Damon whispered in her ear, his body right up against hers. Bonnie enjoyed the feeling of his closeness before moving away from him.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, someone will think you're a creep," Bonnie retorted.

"No they won't, they will be jealous that I am not giving them this kind of attention." Damon said, not noticing Bonnie's shocked face, thinking that he had somehow heard her thoughts about him, too busy looking at Bonnies grab of treats. "Seriously, we have an infinite amount of food, you don't have to pay for these, get as much as you want." Damon reached out and grabbed five more bags of gummi bears and placed them in the basket, all the while looking at Bonnie defiantly.

"Damon, just because you can, does not mean you should." Bonnie said motherly.

"You see that is your problem, Bon Bon," Damon said, turning Bonnie around towards the cart so that she had her hands on the bar, then stood behind her and placed his hands on the outside of hers and started to push the cart toward the exit of the grocery store, all the while keeping total contact with her backside.

"Um," Bonnie whispered not knowing how to react with this new closeness.

"You never let yourself let go and have fun," Damon was speaking low in her ear enjoying her smell and the feel of her body on his. "You're always so uptight and put together, you need to take a day and just live."

Damon finished his last word by grinding his crotch into her bottom, causing Bonnie to gasp at the feel of his erection on her behind.

"Damon I think-."

"Good, don't think, just feel," Damon said before pressing his lips to hers in passionate demanding kiss. Damon's kiss was rough at some points and soft and sensual at others, being around for as long as he was he had plenty of time to perfect his skill. Bonnie didn't know how to react to his sudden assault to her lips, her first reaction was to push him off of her, telling him not to play games with her.

'To hell with that.' Bonnie thought before kissing Damon back causing a deep moan to come out of his throat.

'Finally, I couldn't wait to taste her,' Damon thought as he enjoyed the feel of her lips on his. Damon decided to let his hands wander to the object of his thoughts all day: Bonnie's ass.

It was just as soft and round as it looked first he gave it a firm squeeze before giving a powerful smack causing a squeak to come out of Bonnie, that made Damon smile.

'She probably wouldn't be happy if I took her on the cashier counter, at least on our first time.' Damon pondered to himself as he grinded his dick into Bonnie's soft stomach before pulling back from the kiss with reluctance.

"I knew it," Damon said licking his lips.

"What?" Bonnie opened her dazed eyes to look at Damon's bright ones.

"That you would taste delicious."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **So what do you think? I hope that wasn't too much of a tease. If it were me I wouldn't care where Damon or Ian took me, on the floor, a counter, in the bathroom, on my mother's dining room table, but I digress. I hope you enjoyed it and I didn't leave you guys waiting too long for this one, I intend to update soon. Until next time, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chase is On

**Well, hello, there, do you come here often? Let me stop being a creep, lol. I owe you guys my deepest apologies, I had no intention of ditching this story, especially for as long as I did. Life caught up with me and we had to duke it out. Intend to give this and some of my other neglected stories as much attention as I can for the next month seeing as a I am on break.**

 **ATTENTION: I am looking for a person who is willing to pitch ideas for me to write new stories about, does not have to be Vampire Diaries focused, it can be anything, I like the challenge, if you are interested message me your ideas. Now enough of that and on with the story.**

 **Chapter 3: Chase is On!**

"I knew it," Damon said, licking his lips.

"What?" Bonnie opened her dazed eyes to look at Damon's bright ones.

"That you would taste delicious!"

For some reason Damon's words sparked something in Bonnie, she didn't know how to feel but happy nor excited was not at the top of the list.

"You have been thinking about this?" Bonnie asked uncertain, as she started to move out of his arms, which was difficult considering she was still pinned between him the cart.

"When am I not thinking about sex," Damon answered with a smirk. "Recently I have noticed just how sexy you are." 'Why are we still talking we should get back to kissing and touching.'

"How recent is recently?"

"About a month now, why does it matter? Let's get back to more important things?" Damon ran his hands down Bonnie's back down to her ass and pulled her close to his body. Bonnie being quick both mentally and physically, pushed him back, figuring out what was going on.

"What the hell, woman!"

"Is that what this is to you, you have an itch to scratch and I am the only one available to scratch it for you?"

Recovering from his shock of being pushed out of their lustful make-out session, he gave her a bored yet sensual look.

"You didn't mind scratching it for me when your tongue was in my mouth," Damon responded trying to inch closer to her.

"You caught me by surprise, in a moment of weakness, something that will not happen again," Bonnie said starting to walk away from him, forgetting all about their groceries.

"Let me tell you something, Bonnie," Damon snapped at her, while quickly grabbing her arm before she could get too far away, bringing her right against his body.

"You may think that this is over, that your wall of indifference will be back up and will protect you, but I have already tasted you, and now I want more. You must have forgotten that I always get what I want even if I have to cheat and play dirty to get it." Damon took the still squirming Bonnie's hand and dragged it down his body. "In fact, I would love to get dirty with you."

Bonnie finally getting over her initial shock of being snatched around, and getting her body in check after feeling Damon's hard body. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and slapped him across the face, the jackass smiled even more.

"I don't care how long we are stuck here together that will not happen!" Bonnie stormed away from him, this time without him grabbing her back.

"You forgot your snacks, Bon Bon."

Damon ducked as a can sailed past his head, making him laugh, as Bonnie left the store.

'I knew she would make this difficult, and it makes even more horny.' Damon thought as he bagged up their things followed her out at a slow and casual past, thinking of all the fun he was going to have with his pissed off and sexy witch.

Bonnie walked into the house fuming. How dare that ass-hole! 'Bonnie, be real with yourself, you knew Damon would try something like that eventually.' Bonnie thought to herself as she walked to the kitchen. 'I just wish he had done it for the right reasons, because he actually wanted me.' Bonnie shook her head, trying to clear her self-loathing thoughts, she looked into the fridge for something to eat, only to remember that she was so angry about Damon she ignored to back for her groceries.

"I figured I would bring them to you instead," Damon's voice said behind her at the kitchen island, placing the bags onto the counter.

"Thank you," Bonnie mumbled, trying to keep it civil.  
"You're welcome, I think I deserve a kiss don't you?" Damon looked at Bonnie with an 'innocent' smile.

"Damon, I meant what I said in the store," Bonnie turned and looked at Damon, speaking to him as a teacher would to a troubling student.

"So did I, Bonnie," Damon said as he walked around the kitchen, putting away all the perishable items. "So, you might as well get used to it." Damon finished his sentence by blowing a kiss to her and a wink.

"Ugh," Bonnie turned and left the kitchen, only unlike in the store, she remembered to grab the bag with her Gummi Bears in it, and went to her room.

'The chase is on,' Damon smirked running his tongue across his lips, her taste still lingering there.

 **Later That Night**

Bonnie sat on the couch in front of the fireplace with the newspaper and a pen, in her usual sleeping attire, shorts and a t-shirt. She had been in her room all day, and decided that she was not going to let Damon scare her away from doing things she liked to do. Though she kept her bra on, because she was not that stupid to tempt him.

"You better not be finishing my cross word puzzle, peaches," Damon said, with his usual scotch in his hand and sat down in the comfy arm chair next to the love seat which Bonnie sat. Damon slung on of his legs over the arm of the char. This actually caught Bonnie of guard, expecting him to sit way to close to her on the couch, her face, though briefly showed this.

'Good, keeping her off balanced,' Damon smirked behind his glass.

"No, I am not, I am doing the Sudoku puzz-," Bonnie stopped mid-sentence now realizing what he had said. "'Peaches'? Why did you call me 'Peaches'?

"Well, after our amazingly sexy kiss, I learned that is exactly what you taste like," Damon said lowering his eyelids and looking right at her lips. "It wasn't your lip gloss was it?"

"Uh, no," Bonnie answered, unsure how she react to his words, her body knew exactly what it wanted her to do, but she was ignoring her body when it came to him.

"Good, I would've been disappointed if it were. Can I have my next taste?" Damon placed his glass on the side table next to his chair.

"In your dreams," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes and returning them back to her puzzle.

"No," Bonnie looked up to find Damon had quickly and rather silently came to her side on the couch, taking her newspaper and carelessly tossing it on the floor. "In my dreams, you're covered in chocolate syrup and begging me to lick it off of you. In my dreams, you're wearing those ridiculously tight shorts and nothing else and I peel them off of you only to spank that tight ass of yours. In my dreams, that mouth of yours does more than kiss my mouth."

Damon had slowly pushed Bonnie down to lay on the couch while his body was lined with hers, bringing his lips to slowly graze hers, reveling in their softness.

"Damon you need to-," Bonnie said, huskily only to be interrupted.

"I love it when you say my name, I can't wait to hear you scream it." Damon flicked his tongue on her bottom lip. That flick sent a bolt of tingles to Bonnie's pussy, making her close her eyes at the sensation. She weakly pushed Damon's shoulders, which surprisingly he actually got up and moved off of her.

Bonnie sat up, looking down at her feet, shocked at how amazing that had felt. Damon drained the rest of his scotch and walked around to the back of the couch and leaned over it to whisper in her ear.

"Good night, Peaches, I will be dreaming of you." Damon kissed the side of her neck before leaving a very confused and turned on Bonnie on the couch.

'This is going to fun,' Damon thought as he stroked the front of his pants briefly as he looked back at his little witch.

 **To Be Continued,**

 **I felt good about that one, Damon is such a tease. I hope that was enough for you to forgive me for leaving you hanging for so long. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hot and Sweaty

**Greetings, my wonderful readers, I bet you didn't think this would have gotten an update so soon. Got get some shout-out/answers for my reviewers.**

 **Wolf-enzeru- Yes the show needs to just give us what we want already, and stop teasing us. I like the best friend thing they are going for, but come one. Just give us the delicious Bamon action we have been asking for since SEASON 1!**

 **Willit- Thank you for the idea on the story, I will start thinking up a plot that will bring them together. I do sometimes like the idea of a Stefan and Bonnie fics, but being a hardcore Bamon fan it is hard for me to see past those two. Keep on the look-out for that new story heading your way.**

 **To the rest of my reviewers and readers, thank you for sticking with me for as long as you have, I know I sometimes drop my stories and do not finish them, I am trying to work past that. So on with the story.**

 **Hot and Sweaty**

'Where the hell is she?' Damon thought as he stood at his normal spot in the kitchen; the stove. Damon had been up earlier than normal, to make sure he could catch Bonnie, but she was gone and he couldn't figure out where she went.

'She better not be hiding, after last night I really need to get some soon, or I am going to be one grouchy son of a bitch.' Damon flipped the pancake extra hard causing it to land with a splat.

"Someone has some pent up aggression," Bonnie's voice came through the doorway. She was sweaty and out of breath.

Damon took in a deep breath at the sight of her. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and she was wearing some tight shorts and a tank top, with sweat glistening off her body.

"Yeah, you should help me with that, where the hell have you been?"

'And why was I not a part of it?' Damon licked his lips as he enjoyed the sight of her.

"No, thanks. I went on a run, if you must know," Bonnie said before going to the cabinet for a glass then heading to the sink behind Damon, for some water.

"Mmm, you never go on runs before. Sounds like someone has some pent up aggression of their own. I would love to help you with that." Damon turned around to face Bonnie, after turning off the stove.

'Don't want to burn the house down while I have my way with her.'

"Yes, aggression, not passion." Bonnie responded drinking her water. "Aggression from being treated like a piece of meat."

"I prefer to think of you as a sweet bar of Ghirardelli chocolate. I bet you are loaded with sweet caramel too." Damon closed in on Bonnie, she tried leaning back into the sink, but that only brought their crotches together, not that Damon was complaining. "Can I have a taste?"

"You are such a pig," Bonnie answered trying to go for the unaffected approach to his attractions. It was losing battle between her body and her mind. It took all of her last night to touch herself on that couch after he had left her high and dry.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," Damon brought his face closure to hers, enjoying her scent after her vigorous work out.

"You caught me at a weak moment."

"Now that is the second time you have said, what is so weak about being attracted to someone," Damon asked, while nibbling on her neck. Though he was genuinely interested in the answer to his question.

"Oh, come one Damon it is not like you are really attracted to me."

"And why wouldn't I be attracted to the woman who has me on hard 24/7?"

"Please, I have known you for about 3 years now, not once have you ever shown any slight interest in me, unless you needed something from me. You had your way with both of my best friends. One, who still loves you by the way. Now that we have been trapped in the same day for months, all of a sudden you find me attractive."

Bonnie really didn't want to share her insecurities with him but since he wanted to know so badly. He might even back off knowing what it was doing to her. But then again this is Damon.

"Don't pretend like you don't want this as much as I do," Damon said, almost as if he had ignored her little speech, because, let's be honest, he did.

"I don't."

"Prove it to me," Damon said as he lifted her up on to the sink causing her to gasp and grab the sides of the counter so she wouldn't fall into the sink.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"Tell me you don't want this." Damon proceeded to pull Bonnie's spandex shorts and panties off in one rough yank. Had Bonnie not been holding on, she would have been on the floor as well. Damon threw them to the floor and spread her legs wide, so that her still sneakered feet were pressed to the counter.

"Damon, stop it!"

"You don't mean that," Damon murmured as he shoved her face in her pussy and inhaled. He had always loved the smell of a woman, something that he unfortunately does not get from Elena now that she is a vampire, but he pushed that idea out of his head as he continued to nuzzle her.

'This is not happening!' Bonnie grabbed Damon's hair and attempted to pull him away from her center, but that only made Damon push closer to her.

"Damon, I am-," Bonnie was cut off by the first swipe of his tongue. It sent a shiver through Bonnie, making her nipples tighten.

'Speechless,' Damon thought proudly as he spread her lips to reveal her sensitive bundle of nerves giving it slow rubbing licks. This action caused Bonnie's body to contract sharply, tightening her grip in his hair, thought this time not to pull him away. Damon grasped her hips as an anchoring to her body, so not to get bucked off.

"You still don't want this?" Damon pulled back from his ministrations enough for him to speak, his whispered words were right against her clit, causing her to squirm.

"I don't hear you," Damon teased giving her clit a little kiss before stopping.

"Don't stop," Bonnie gasped.

"Why shouldn't I stop, Peaches." Damon was enjoying teasing her this time bring his fingers to rub her spot while he spoke to her.

"Um."

"Um, what? Do you like it? Why don't you want me to stop?"

"Damon, please."

"Just say it, and I will give you what you want," He slowed his rubbing to a snail's pace causing Bonnie to move her hips to try to make up for the lost sensation. "Tell me."

"I want you so bad, please, Damon, just give it to me," Bonnie groaned not caring that she had broken her own vow.

"I'd love to." Damon immediately removed his hand only to replace it with his mouth again. Latching onto her quivering center and lashing his tongue out. "You're so wet."

Bonnie could barely hear him with the blood rushing through her ears, she was coming harder than she had ever come before. Her body convulsed and Damon would ease up, continuing to give his attention to her pussy.

'After 150 years of practice I guess you become an expert," Bonnie thought as she came back down from her high. Damon was still, yet slowly, licking up her juices. He finally brought his head up to hers. She had just realized he had undid his pants and he was stroking himself.

"So, what are going to do about me," Damon whispered against her lips.

 **To Be Continued,**

 **What do you think? I can't lie, I got hot just writing the thing. Damon is so naughty, I hope that was enough smutty goodness to tide you over for now. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Anyway I Like

**Well, hello my readers, we are finally here the final chapter that I teased and started on that I left you guys with. You know how they say be careful what you wish for? Well I kind of got that with a review mentioning something negative about the last chapter that I did not even think that someone would take it that way, but that is what reviews are for. I am not going to bring what they said or defend myself with this long ass speech and just leave it as is. On with the story!**

"So what are you going to do about me," Damon whispered against her lips.

Bonnie surged forward knocking Damon back off of her, his back slammed into the island behind. She bent over quickly and pulled her shorts up and ran out the room. She didn't yell and curse at me she just ran.

'She just ran!' Damon fumed angrily, his horniness finally getting the best of him as he looked at the stairs that just had a witch in denial running up to them. 'Not again.'

Bonnie stood under the hot water, scrubbing her still tingling skin, trying to erase the feeling of his fingers and tongue from her body. 'God, am I so, desperate for sex to let Damon put his hands all over me?' Bonnie poured more body wash onto her hands and ran them over her body, her hands wandering to her core giving it a slow stroke, before she groaned and turned to wash herself off.

"It's not like I didn't like it," Bonnie mumbled to herself.

"That is just what I wanted to hear."

Bonnie gasped as she saw an already naked Damon pushing through the shower curtain.

"Damon, get out," Bonnie's voice came out slightly shaky with both fear and excitement.

"Nah-uh, I am not doing this anymore," Damon said, still angry for being left with blue balls downstairs, he backed her into the wall of the shower. "No more running away, no more denial, you tell me right now and I will leave you alone."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me you didn't love what I did to you. That you didn't love the feel of mouth on you, my tongue in your mouth and in your pussy, the thought of me sliding into you, doesn't make you wet?"

Damon stared into Bonnie's eyes, his throbbing erection pressed between them.

"I did like it, I tried really hard not to like it but it made me feel so good and I have always wanted you, but I did not want to be another one of your conquest."

"Like you could ever compare with those strumpets." Damon said before bringing his lips to Bonnies. He didn't crash his lips to hers like before, it was a slow and searching kiss. However what was going on with his hands and hips were the complete opposite. His hands were searching everywhere, as in trying to permanently mark the feel of him into her flesh. His hands finally made it to her behind as he picked her up and pressed her against the wall again, grounding his hard member into her hot core.

"You seem to find yourself in the position a lot," he murmured against her mouth.

"You like putting me here," Bonnie moaned, reaching in between them to caress his dick, causing a growl to come out of Damon's throat.

"Enough foreplay." Damon swiped her hand away from him only to replace it with his own hand. He led his cock to her center against, feeling that she was still wet from their earlier activities. Damon slowly pushed into her tight, wet heat.

"Oh, yes," Damon groaned, as he set a slow pace, more for her to get used to him than for his benefit. "Tell me how you like it."

"Wha?" Bonnie asked as he opened her eyes only to see Damon looking directly into her eyes.

"How do you like it, hard, slow, what?"

"I don't care, as long as you don't stop, I don't care." Bonnie tightened her legs around his waist, while simultaneously tightening her inner muscles around his cock.

Damon closed his eyes as he felt her tighten. "Whatever you say baby."

Damon's pace slowly started to speed up, though he wasn't slamming into her like a savage, his movements were quick and shallow, bringing her quick pleasure, though not enough to make her cum.

"Look at me while I fuck you," Damon barked at her, keeping his eyes on her while he ravished her body. This surprised Bonnie, not thinking Damon would want to stare into her soul while he had his way with her. Keeping her eyes open was a challenge, the pleasure was almost too much.

"I'm cumming," Bonnie moaned, leaning her head back against the tile but keeping her eyes on Damon.

"Say my name," Damon demanded, burying his face into her neck, feeling her tighten around his cock.

"Damon!" Bonnie came, with waves of pleasure coming over her making her toes curl.

Even after Bonnie came down from her high Damon just kept going.

'With all the practice he has gotten over the years he must have great stamina.' Bonnie thought as she felt the pleasure build up again sending her into a second orgasm.

With Bonnie getting her third release of the day, Damon finally allowed himself to cum. Throwing his head back he let out a loud groan before crashing his lips onto Bonnies.

Damon reached beside him to turn the water off, which had now gone cold. Damon slowly pulled himself out of Bonnie and swung her up into his arms, bridal style.

"What are you doing," Bonnie said dazed, as Damon carried their still wet bodies out of the bathroom and down the hall to his bedroom.

"What does it look like I am doing? I never said I was done with you."

 **The End**

 **How did you like it, was it what you thought it would be, was it better, was it worst? I know I can't believe I actually finished one of my stories as well. I will be starting a new story very soon I just have to go over my notes so keep an eye out. Goodbye.**


End file.
